The muscles fought so long (Tegan and Sara)
by TheCon87
Summary: The fictional life of Sara and Tegan Quin. REVIEWS WILL KEEP THE STORY GOING. Outtake: "...We exchanged a look of uncertainty before we entered the stage, both fully aware that we left all of our control backstage and were now in the hands of the audience prying questions."
1. Chapter 1

**The muscles fought so long.**

**Tegan's POV.**

Christmas was closing in and we couldn't think of a better way to celebrate Heartthrob than with an intimate question and answers event here in Calgary at the Grand Theatre, after our acoustic set. We exchanged a look of uncertainty before we entered the stage, both fully aware that we left all of our control backstage and were now in the hands of the audience prying questions. My sister was sporting a more androgynous look than usual, a black tie accentuating her white tailored long-sleeved shirt. Sure the memory of her now outgrown bowl cut would still haunt her from time to time yet she used it in her advantage by including it in her banter ritual, something I admired her for. I usually was in charge during these Q&A events but tonight I naturally gravitated towards being Sara's sidekick as she was on a roll. I barely managed to keep up with her as she blurted out jokes left and right leaving me to deliver something right on the spot and I welcomed the challenge. The audience was so in sync with us that I had to remind Sara to keep it clean when she did one of her infamous comparisons with sexually charged anecdotes, something that always made me shake my head in disbelief. One gentleman in the front row was addressed by Sara as one of the cavemen when she was midway into explaining how 'olden time' people probably acted when they were out hunting, not for food but for love. I discreetly sat down amused by my sister's wild imagination and by the fading memory of those particular mating calls aimed at her, heard throughout the crowd. Tonight Sara was the center of attention which served her good since she emotionally had been cut off from the world for far too long. Our backup band kept adding sound effects to heighten the experience of my twin sister's jokes, which proved to be a success. At one point I even had to run off stage in desperate need of a toilet from laughing so hard at Sara's hard hitting jokes. Once back we received our first question: "We already know that Tegan fears a lot of things, so what creeps you out Sara? Besides that 'No Affect' song that set out to ridicule you and your sister…" "May I?" I chimed in, knowing Sara had grown tired of publically defending herself in response to those lyrics that included incestuous behavior and gangbangs. Neither of us had made an effort to call up the singer but we had on numerous occasions' aborted questions concerning the matter, only referring it to it as a weak attempt at a publicity stunt from their side. "We actually met them during a festival and the lead singer disclosed to my sister that he had a sex dungeon and kept insinuating that he had a THING for lesbians, I'll leave it at that." Our mum on the other hand was still to this day revolted by those lyrics and had taken the matter in her own hands giving him a piece of her mind through a letter which we later received a copy of. We had inherited the gift of words from her so we weren't surprised when we got around to reading it, its passive-aggressive undertone hidden behind a Canadian front. "We all have our own quirks." Sara quipped, earning a wave of laughter from the audience. "To get back to your question… I will say the first thing that comes to mind: stalking squirrels, crazy birdmen, drivers license, stage attackers, one-trick-pony/clueless journalists, marriage, homophobes along with other people hating groups, men drinking out of each other's shoes during Stampede and me back when I was an obnoxious teenager.

A group of women started getting out of hand, calling for my sister so I had no choice other than to address them. "Are you auctioning off your friend as being single?" I asked, receiving a "YES" in unison, but it was obvious that the friend hadn't agreed, her face resting in her palms. "Without her permission?" I continued "gee that is harsh," I confronted them, mouthing "I'M SORRY" to the embarrassed stranger.

"Hey I feel for you" Sara interjected "I normally don't do this but you deserve a hug for putting up with them." I saw one of them slipping Sara a note. When she returned I glanced down on it. You can imagine my bewilderment when instead of an improper message I saw a business card from a tattoo studio with one of the names underlined. That was my first impression of the woman who would eventually enter my sister's life.

**Sara's POV.**

The marketing of our latest record had been intense yet rewarding in so many ways that I finally got around booking an appointment for a new tattoo that I had in mind on my back. No one would know about my whereabouts, just the tattooer who happened to be a close friend of mine. "You are such a tease" she complained when she saw that I wore a second-skin strapless bra on the front. "At least I'm being classy, I retorted with a smirk "Your braless top isn't exactly appropriate. " I implied, openly watching them jiggle as she prepared the equipment. "You haven't changed one bit" Tessa retorted "Hey I wasn't the one deciding on that outfit – or lack thereof. So don't you dare pin this on me" I replied, expecting to be sexually harassed seeing that she was on the verge of jokingly flashing me but changed her mind when the door clicked and flung open. A woman stormed in with a huge cardboard, blocking her view. I mistook her for a delayed delivery person until I saw who was behind it. "You!" I gasped, hiding behind Tessa looking like we had just been caught in the act. "Oh fuck" Léa blurted out, and I sensed what Tessa would say so I tried to stop her but was too late. "Yeah that is what I had in mind before you entered" which forced me to discreetly stomp on her foot, triumphing when I heard her wince in pain. "I didn't mean to barge in unannounced, but you normally don't have clients at this hour" she explained while looking down at her feet. "Lighten up, it is just Sara. Besides we are all women" Tessa established jokingly, grabbing her own boobs provoking me to blush profusely and share a nervous laugh with Léa who by mistake checked out my boobs when she looked down again. "You are so not helpful" I lectured only to have Léa hand me my top without a word. Even though our fingertips barely touched I felt a surge of electricity run through my body catching me off guard. I cleared my throat, deliberating on what to say next without coming off as creepy. "Thanks for standing up for me at the Q&A-s, my friends tries to hook me up with every single breathing soul that I come across, even MEN." Inside I was doing a summersault by the fact that she didn't have any hetero tendencies but my face remained unreadable. "Hold on" Tessa looked back and forth between us when Léa and I shared a mutual smile. "You guys met? Details, details." She insisted. "Like hell we will" Léa told her off, provoking me to smirk at my dumbfounded friend. "Don't push your luck" I added, amused by Léa's confidence.

**Léa****'s POV**

To go from only sharing a mutual friend to a public meeting and then to cross each other's paths once again felt surreal. To be honest with you I couldn't really shake off that feeling as Sara seemed invested in what I had to say despite being in a peculiar spot. On her belly with her upper body naked. Tessa began tattoing in Sara's handmade design – so detailed that I wanted to gasp at its beauty. The combination of hitting it off so good with one another and my fascination for art willed me to stay by her side as she used a vocabulary that even my highly educated friends would have been impressed by, and I was no exception. Tessa almost goes into a trance when tattooing that is why she always wears headphones. It is not for preserving the music, it is her reason to stay focused without being disturbed. As a fellow tattoo artist I can relate to this but Tessa always used this tactic. The hours ticked away but we were enjoying each other's company so much even though I literally talked to a faceless body due to her position. I described the tattoo process for her, admitting that I wished someone had been there for me when I had my back piece done. Sara's tattoo started on her upper back and stopped just above the usual bra line, while mine consisted of stars falling in a wavelike fashion down my entire spine. Meanwhile Tessa was oblivious to our constant chatting, too invested into her work to even acknowledge us. "Is someone expecting you?" I asked since she kept receiving texts throughout the evening. I immediately regretted my prying question when I heard Sara stifle a chuckle. "It is only my sister Tegan harassing me." I decided to leave it at that, but she added "Would you mind calling her up for me? She and her girlfriend Lindsey have been very overprotective lately, almost acting like I am an irresponsible teenager all over again." She confessed. "Are you?" I smartly asked but wasn't prepared for her vague answer "that depends what we are talking about" Sara trailed off and I felt a goofy feeling spreading in my tummy but dismissed it right away as gas. Once on speaker phone Sara didn't even have a chance to answer since Tegan attacked her with swearwords that made me burst out laughing, totally forgetting that she could hear me too. "Don't you fucking dare laugh at me," Tegan reprimanded her. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me. It waaaaasn't me" Sara teased in a sing-along voice, referring to the song by Busta Rhymes which cracked us both up making her twin sister curse again. "Why are you on speaker phones and what is that vibrating noise doing in the background?" It dawned on me what she was insinuating and it took all of my willpower to not end up on the floor laughing my ass off. "What do you think it is?" Sara asked, high-fiving me. "For f**k's sakes stop being a smartass! are you at… a sex shop? She asked, her voice dripping with disgust. "Close." Sara answered, making me raise an eyebrow at her wittiness. "Close?!" Tegan snapped. "Yeah, you got the SHOP part right" This made Tegan reel with anger, too irritated to come up with a quick payback. "Tee please hear me out," Sara finally caved in. "I'm being tattooed right now and by coincidence I have met someone that I really enjoy hanging out with. You have every right to be mad at me but please leave her out of it." Sara pleaded awaiting a response only to have her sister hang up on her. The only sound for the following five minutes came from the tattoo machine until a ringing signal pierced the awkward silence. I automatically pressed on the loudspeakers. "I'm only doing this 'cause Linds threatened with the cold shoulder and you know how uncomfortable the hotel couch is, so here goes nothing. Please give me a heads up before you go on an adventure next time, so we know you haven't been kidnapped, second… who the hell were you talking about?" And last but not least "It is up to me how long I stay mad at you" She ended childishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Lindsey's POV.**

"Babe, I need my spoon" I hinted, patting the empty spot on the bed next to me. My girlfriend introduced me to how to spoon correctly; she even made it her duty to show our friend (a straight couple) the key to spooning the right way. Do I need to add that she was drunk or that she embraced the man in the couple? I had teased her to death about the incident, bringing up the photo evidence whenever she questioned my own sexuality. I had been labeled as straight due to having boyfriends yet Tegan had been in the back of my mind since the first day I laid eyes on her. My camera lens working as the perfect disguise as I had checked her out in a way that even surprised me. I was straight or wasn't I? Everything came into perspective when her lips had graced mine softly, asking for permission to kiss me properly. I had trembled with nerves and she had shyly bitten down on her lip afterward, playing with my fingers trying to comprehend what had just had happened. I wasn't used to that kind of tenderness that didn't ask for anything in return other than to be loved. My previous boyfriends had just played that card to get inside my pants but Tegan didn't play any games. She had left later that evening with the promise that she would visit me again on her next day off. Only to leave me behind in a daze, the memories of our innocent kiss tickling all my senses to the point of no return. I knew my woman all too well and padded over to the liquor cabinet settling on the Mojito. I handed her a glass making sure not to touch her. I longed for my cuddle buddy but hated to see her flinch at my touch so I respected her unsaid wish. "Lea what a silly name… I bet her parents are hardcore Starwars fans, ugh I hate Starwars" She ranted. "Really Tee?" Aware that wasn't what was bothering her, besides her name is Leia… but I kept that to myself. "Sweety, is it strawberry week?" I asked tentatively, afraid she would snap at me. "No" she responded grumpily. "I don't have a sex drive so it can't be," she said matter of factly, before it hit her what she was referring to. "Babe" I coaxed seeing her down her drink all at once and then undressed in front of me, down to her underwear. She flipped me off with her body language resigning to the sofa and then disappeared under the blanket. "I love you" I whispered lovingly to the hiding form before retreating to the bed, having grown accustomed to her unexpected mood swings.

**Sara's POV.**

By surprise Tegan handed me my bag but dropped it on purpose in front of me "What the f**k is your problem?" I asked through gritted teeth looking around for any of the band members to back me up, unfortunately they were busy loading their own tour bus. "Why don't you ask Lea for advice" she scolded with an unforgiving smirk and then brushed past me, leaving everything unsaid behind her. I sighed in confusion feeling conflicted but decided to go hang out with the boys for some well needed laughs. I don't remember whose idea it was but here I was on the Twister mat trying my best to act like a contortionist in an effort to win this game. Suddenly Ted had the "brilliant" idea to invite Tegan over, she got just in time to see Jasper collapse on top of me in defeat, probably not comfortable with the sexual innuendo the rest of the gang (John, Ted and Adam) insinuated, since it looked like we were about to go into the doggy-style position. But as soon as Tegan saw me she turned on her heel and left, I knew I couldn't avoid the drama any longer and now the guys were involved too, just great…

I was tempted to run after her but I had done that before and it had never worked in my favour so I settled on a bribe. I told the guys I would run a quick errand only raising more suspicion but I had no time to lose. I jumped on the public bus, trying to blend is as much as possible since Quebec was my hometown. I had no intention of coming back empty handed so I bothered the store clerk after I had discovered that it had left its place in the display window. The headphone was top notch so it was no wonder that my sister had talked my ears sore about their finesses. The price tag reminded me why she hadn't bought them, yet here I was wondering how to approach her without ending up shouting at one another. "I bought you something" I said randomly, placing the bag on the table of our tour bus, acting like it was no big deal. She just stared at it with empty eyes, propping her knees up as an armor of protection, in no mood to receive gifts. I searched my twin's face for any readable signs but her face remained unmoved, which really unsettled me. I scooted in opposite to her but she ignored me, too lost in her own thoughts. I gave myself an inner pep talk before I changed approach, tired of the silent treatment. "You're not making any sense, I'm trying to reason with you but you don't let me in on what is bothering you so I don't know where to go from here." I said, stumbling on the last word since a single tear had escaped her eye, which was a first since we never cried in front of each other.

"I did something I regret," I had to sharpen my hearing since she barely said it as a whisper. "If it is about Lea, I'm over it" I clarified, but her features stayed tense. Now it was my turn to tense up, expecting the worst but nothing could prepare me for what would come out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly while I held my own breath in anticipation. "It ain't pretty…" She warned. "Spill it" I urged, patience long gone. "Lea examined me down south" She admitted, her eyes searching mine for some sort of reaction. I wanted to lunge at her but remained seated. "Don't you fucking dare say that again" I threatened, showing my hand in front of her face, really tempted to pull her hair off. The mention of her genitals proved impossible to block out, the nauseousness overpowering me, feeling my body drain from colour. I felt see-through, but now was not the time to joke at my own expense. "I'm less of a woman" she said aimlessly. "Like hell you are" I confirmed, so offended by the fact that she had the audacity to pity herself when I was the victim here. More tears trickled down her cheeks but I closed off looking at my sister in a whole new way. Time stood still until she broke the silence. "I will never hear the sound of baby feet with my DNA" She complained. At this revelation I closed my eyes in regret, the huge misunderstanding now a fact. She wasn't the jerk, I was… "I thought you meant" I began, quickly interrupted by her. "I know, but it doesn't matter, I feel violated either way… She saw me at my lowest of lows and now she is back in my life as your friend and I don't know if I can deal with that. Besides she has seen and touched my vayaya, I know she was just doing her job and she was nothing short of professional but still I can't shake the weird feeling I get knowing you like her." I nodded in response, touched by her openness. "I'm sorry I doubted ya". I tried consoling her, my words sounding like a lame attempt to make everything right again. "Why didn't you say anything after the Q&A-s?" I asked. "I simply didn't recognize her, since the lights were dimmed... A couple of days ago Lindsey wanted my opinion on some photos she had developed for fun in the darkroom and that is when it hit me. I came close to fainting but to save my cover I blamed it on low blood sugar. I wish Lindsey hadn't believed me." I handed her some paper and she blew her nose loudly without shame, breaking out in a smile when she saw my disgusted face. We weren't the hugging type but the atmosphere wasn't charged anymore, it had been neutralized and we both welcomed that feeling. "Promise me you'll talk it over with Lindsey but most of all promise me that you will never doubt yourself like that again. I know you will become a great mom so the thing about you claiming to be less of a woman is pure bullshit and you know it - You're a Quin, remember?"

**Lindsey's POV.**

I found Tegan where I had left her, her eyes puffy from crying. "I need you" she confessed, her eyes not leaving mine. The lack of intimacy the past months made me interpret her vulnerability wrong. Assuming it was some weird sex crave she had before her period was due. In record time I was undressed, hell I even I burned myself on the coffee in the process. Suddenly the toiled flushed and without warning I stood face to face with my girlfriend's twin. "Hellooo to you too" she teased, taking in my naked glory. "You guys sure don't waste time" she quipped and looked over my shoulder to find Tegan laughing with her at their inside joke, something I didn't realize at the time. "Go get her TIGER" she encouraged her sister on her way out of the bus. I jumped at Tegan's touch, she had embraced me from behind and gave my body a gentle squeeze. "You could have warned me" I spitted out, escaping the loving hug to retrace my scattered clothes but she grabbed a hold of my hand instead. "Trust me, I would have, if I had seen that coming," she admitted. "But you said" I argued. "Cuddling, yes, but I'm not complaining" she uttered lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I'm just not ready yet" I would have bought that unless I hadn't discovered that my vibrator went missing every god damn weekend. "Stop insulting me. I know you have replaced me with my toy." At this, Tegan looked away in embarrassment, not denying it. "Let's go to the back" she suggested, pulling me with her. "I'm not sleeping with you" I warned, which made Tegan chuckle, amused by my stubbornness. "Shhh, just trust me. I'm nervous enough as it is…" She closed the door behind us giving us some well needed privacy. "Go get comfy" she instructed and once I was settled under the blanket I realized she was now in her underwear too. "Make room for me" she said flirtingly and I just rolled my eyes at her already broken promise. "Didn't I tell you." She cut me off by slipping under the blanket, bruising my lips in an emotional kiss making me want to cling on to her forever. After having stared at me for what felt like an eternity she took my hand and said "I'm so scared you won't look at me the same way after I've told you this" she admitted, fighting back tears. "Whatever you have to say we will go through it together. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I informed her, confident that she hadn't cheated on me. "I can't get pregnant" She mumbled, unable to look at me. "Hey, neither can I, but there is always insemination"I reminded her, but nothing made sense so I cut my celebration shirt. "You are not listening; I can't get pregnant with anyone." She pronounced it slowly, allowing me a chance to catch up with what she was _actually_ saying. "Ohh, ooooh. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, I wish you had told me." I nuzzled my face close to her heart trying to mend my own broken heart by listening to the soothing rhythm of her own heartbeat as we drifted off in a well needed nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Lea's POV.

I never had to play hard to get 'cause I didn't pick up on the subtle hints women gave me and in return I never knew how to act around someone I liked. You would think Sara and I were in some way communicating after our intense first "proper" meeting, but from that evening on we were on our own again. I battled with the feeling it left me with, recalling how alive I had felt in her company, I didn't necessarily like her in THAT way, I just knew that I had done a mistake by not suggesting a follow-up meeting or reassured her that I was just a call away. My friends knew about this quirk of mine, which made me come off as hard-to-get-to-know to those who had experienced my goodbye ritual. While others hugged, I backed away from physical contact, while others exchanged phone numbers I was keen to hurry up the process to get back home to my safe haven. I braced myself from heartache (friendly or romantic) by keeping a distance, thinking I was doing myself a favor, when in reality I was doing myself a huge disfavor. My friends thankfully took me out of my misery by bringing me with them to Mont Tourbillon to go snowtubing. A winter activity that we were pro's at by this point. The snow conditions were outstanding and I couldn't stop laughing from all the fun we were having. We made a big deal competing against other tube teams and sometimes we got in to heated arguments over who won, neither in my team caving under pressure, something I for example had learned to deal with by running my own tattoo shop.

I saw a cute gay couple tumbling around in a snow pile and suddenly I felt someone grip on to my hips from behind, meaning to tickle me but my layers of clothes preventing that action from happening. "Guess who?" the voice asked, dissimulating its voice but I could tell it belonged to a woman. A child's scream distracted me, and a loud thump followed preventing me from guessing, since the woman had lost her grip on me and was now on the ground hugging her body in pain, chipping for air. Before I realized what had happened, there were a crowd around us tending to the woman and the chocked boy, who kept excusing himself in French looking on with big eyes as the woman rocked back and forth in pain, unable to lay still. The couple helped me over to the nearby veranda belonging to the ski lodge. I couldn't comprehend what they were saying since I was too focused on the woman who was now breathing unevenly into what seemed to be an oxygen mask, which I later found out was an asthma inhalator. One of them sat down in front of me and talked slowly trying to lock eyes with me but my disorientation due to the chock had me in its grip. She tore her sunglasses off and took a firm grip on my cheeks "Lea, it's Tegan" when this dawned on me I darted up from the chair, but my feet failed me and I fell over Tegan - my rescue mission having the opposite effect. I made sure she was okay before I limped over to Sara, who had been carried inside. She sat on a couch swept into a thick blanket still breathing into the inhalator, the man besides her rubbing her back soothingly, without a doubt a close friend. I didn't know what to do but Sara knew right away, inviting me with a trembling hand. I jolted in chock when her fingertips traced my cheeks, wiping them off gently. I hadn't even realized I had been crying?! The friend smoothly excused himself and my heart kept accelerating by her innocent touch. Tegan and Lindsey found us in a tight embrace but neither of us minded. I was met by approval from Tegan's eyes and Lindsey just exchanged a contagious smile with me. Sara momentarily took out the inhalator, discreetly glancing down on my lips before biting down on her own lip, smiling with her whole face before sheepishly taking a deep breath into the inhalator. "I know that look Sara, you are so doomed," Tegan mocked, slumping down next to us, lovingly pulling Lindsey down on her lap. This backfired as her sister showed her middle finger, letting it doing all the talking for her. I just threw my head back in laughter so happy to be in her company again. It suddenly struck me that my friends probably were looking for me; I immediately dialed Tessa, not wanting to leave Sara's side. She jokingly tickled my sides, making me chuckle when my friend answered with an insulted hello, probably thinking I had pulled a lame prank on them.

Sara's POV.

My body was covered in bruises in various shades and sizes since I bruise easily and my lungs kept protesting, forcing me to monitor my own breathing technique to lessen the pain. We (along with Lindsey) had ended up in our tour bus to seek refugee from all the unwanted press that would have blown up in our faces unless we hadn't made this decision. I was sprawled out on my back, my head resting in Lea's lap and I could tell Tegan was in a story-telling mood. This was my sister's way of trying to make me 'feel better', without having to pass as my private nurse. Lindsey was multitasking, making us an assortment of hot beverages; tea, coffee and hot cocoa. The last one an unsaid request from Tegan, she in turn was now engaging us all in her stories, making my sides ache from laughing too hard. Out of nowhere Lindsey piped up, asking for permission to give it a try and I cheered her on enthusiastically after I had detected fear in Tegan's body language. My twin tried mouthing something undisclosed to her, but when Lindsey didn't catch on Tegan said in a decisive tone "Not to my SISTER," which made the rest of us smirk in anticipation. "It is a real payoff at the end" Lindsey assured us and continued "so shhh babe or I might go into detail what you did to me this morning."

"NO!" Tegan and I hollered back in unison. To be blunt: free spoken is her middle name and back when this was fresh news to me I used to avoid sitting next to her at family dinners, afraid of what would come out of her mouth, when my relatives were idle ears. I remember one Christmas that we celebrated just the four of us along with my mum, way back when I was still dating Emy, our art designer. Emy never flirted openly so I literally choked on my whiskey when I felt her foot snake up my leg. Judging from across the table, she seemed unaffected which took me even further off guard. But something didn't add up and when I discreetly looked down at the barefoot foot I jumped up in horror. I looked up from the floor, everyone looking down at me, wondering what the hell had gotten into me, so I did the first best thing and told a lie on the spot. This saved me and my sister's girlfriend from going through the trouble of explaining why Lindsey had been playing 'footsie' with the wrong Quin. "You see Lea this woman right here used to court me for years, while I was still together with a man." "A boy" Tegan disagreed. "Man" I whispered to Lea, but Lindsey said what Tegan wanted to hear, just to shut her up. "My girlfriend was quite the tomboy and she used to hang out with my boyfriend hitting it off really well together. Simply 'cause he didn't know that she was trying to win me over, hell he didn't even know she was gay. "I don't know how he could have missed that" Tegan added. "Me neither" I added, remembering how short her hair was back then. She used to pass as a boy from behind, due to her loose fitting clothes… probably going through a gender crisis. Eventually I confronted her about how silly it made her look and I had helped her raid my closet for some feminine inspiration, thankfully the butch fashion had never appealed to me. "Moving on… I gradually loosened up to Tee's advances " She stopped herself and told Tegan to plug her ears for what she was about to say "Ok, the coast is clear. She is already so full of it" She joked, looking back at an impatient Tegan. "I couldn't ignore that irresistible charm of hers no matter how hard I tried so I started hanging out with her more under one condition that we would 'stay friends, nothing more' . I don't know exactly what gave us away but one day my boyfriend had packed up his belongings and left, he was the drama queen in my straight relationship, guess who is the drama queen now." Tegan unplugged her ears when she saw that we all were looking at her. "What?" This question fired off another laughing attack; afterwards I had to wipe away a tear that had escaped my eye. "You're priceless" Lindsey cooed, jokingly pulling down Tegan's toque (beanie) over her eyes. This started a chain reaction and soon they were on the floor wrestling, pillows flying everywhere. "I think she likes to play it rough, while Tegan just lays there. " Lea quipped, seeing Tegan's protest underneath the pillow that Lindsey was jokingly choking her with. "Eww, don't scar me for life." I protested, but at the same time I couldn't help but to laugh at the hysterical sight in front of me. "Aouch, Auch, aaauch" Tegan whimpered and this fooled Lindsey long enough for her to end up on top, pinning down a chocked Lindsey. "Who's laughing now, huh?" she asked triumphantly, bowing to our applauds. "You were saying?" Tegan asked the defeated Lindsey, who shot her the evil eye - probably not finding her so charming anymore^^.

"If it is not too much to ask, would you mind rubbing my temples?" Lea found the right spots and I blissfully closed my eyes savoring the moment. "Can you do me next, pleaseeee?" Tegan begged. The vulgarity that my sister had missed out on, cracked us up to the point of no return. "My temples" she clarified under a forced mumble, which made the rest of us laugh even louder. "You're no fun" She pouted, leaving the room only to throw herself on her bunk bed. "I'll show you fun" Lindsey said in a playful way, startling her. Now it was Lea and my turn to holler "No!" down to the loving couple but without a word they snatched the curtains closed erupting into a fit of giggles. Please-let-us-make-it-out-the-door I repeated like a mantra in my head. "This ain't working fast enough" Lea stated, seeing me limp. Without warning she lifted me up and carried me effortlessly outside, despite being a little elf like me. "You gotta be kiddin me" I complained feeling the snowflakes turn into pouring rain. "The boys bus probably reeks of smelly feet and trash, but there is no way I go back in there. I might be high maintenance but what you just witnessed is just the start of their fuckathon. Sorry… don't know why I told you that, it must be the painkillers talking." I said, suddenly growing unrealistically shy. "You lead the way" I added, handing over the decision-making to her, trying to hide my shyness with assertiveness.

Tegan's POV.

"I guess this will do the story justice" she whispered, dangling my unused strap-on within arm's reach. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the only time I had worn it was a bittersweet memory. Flashback: I had felt like a virgin all over again with Lindsey so whenever our make out sessions got too intense I had killed the mood on purpose. My desperation became obvious to me as I had stood in front of my full-length mirror, with the strap-on in place, saluting me. I had been turned on by the idea, but it dawned on me that I was just pretending to be someone I wasn't in hopes of pleasing her in a way only a man could. My frustration needed an outlet so I unstrapped myself and got dressed again and darted for the door, bringing the equipment with me, hidden in a bag. If you think I was sober at the time you are wrong. I needed to be drunk enough to work up the courage to try it on, unfortunately I wasn't drunk enough to show up at the wrong door. I barged in unannounced making a scene in front of her and Emy, who were working on an art project for our newest record 'The Con'. "This is your fault" I slurred, suddenly feeling light headed but somehow managed to throw the bag towards her. The room turned dead silent at the sight before them, the material visible on the floor. "They come in purple now?" Emy quipped to my dismay and Lindsey covered up a laugh by slapping her playfully on the shoulder. "Behave" my girlfriend reprimanded her, urgently leading her to the door. They silently exchanged a couple of words and then Emy left chuckling. Apparently I had passed out on the couch so you can imagine the awkward conversation the following morning, the hangover a mere fact than an acceptable excuse. End of flashback.

"Babe" I groaned, hiding my now blushing face in my pillow. "Come on, it was just a joke" she prodded, tickling my ear with it. "I only brought it with me to see your reaction" She mused; now nudging me with her hand. "I promise to put away 'straighty' (our inside joke) if you just look at me. I sat up only to see Lindsey get rid of it in the most unconventional way.

Sara's POV.

Lea shrieked thinking she was being under attack and I shrieked thinking the same. The suspicious item flew past us and landed in the snow. I never expected to see a sex toy, let alone be attacked by one. Lindsey came rushing out in an oversized jacket appearing to be naked. I assure you that nothing could have prepared me for the conversation that followed. Intimate details of their sex life were brought up. If it had been up to me I would have been more than fine with the censured version or better yet an apology and then leave it at that. When Tegan poked her head out to check what all the fuss was about, she flipped out seeing what her girlfriend was holding openly in front of us. I wanted to say something but the hurt in her eyes floored Lindsey who panicked and all of this rendered me helpless and Lea looked like a deer caught in the headlights not providing much of anything besides making the situation worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara's continued POV.**

The cold rain was beating down harder now and I ushered everyone back inside, which enraged Tegan even more. However my 33 years of knowing her helped me approach her. I couldn't start the meddling without her, so first I had to talk her into unlocking the toilet door. I think she clocked 10 minutes in there and just when I was about to give up, the door swung open. I immediately wanted to go give her a hug seeing her blood shot eyes, but since that wasn't a common gesture in our family I settled with a reassuring smile. Lindsey kept her distance unlike previous girlfriends who would have been harassing her with their presence, unable to handle Tegan's sometimes irrational behavior. Most people would argue that this personality trait comes with age but I know better, either you have it in you or you don't and thankfully Lindsey does.

I also benefit from their relationship since she has become one of my closest friends. I never had this connection with her other girlfriends. Sure I liked hanging out with most of them, but no one came close to having Lindsey's positive spirit. I beckoned everyone to follow me and the previous lovebirds were now seated opposite each other. It looked like they were dueling in a staring contest - neither of them moving a muscle. I looked back and forth between Lea and Lindsey, summoning up all my courage to present my spur of the moment game that might help Lindsey and Tegan reunite. I played it down, 'accidently' forgetting to mention that Tegan was the judge, but I had let her in on my little secret and we were now ready to set the plan in motion. Everyone had a piece of paper and each contestant had to write two embarrassing scenarios, one true story and one made up. It was then up to the rest of the participants to guess which was correct. The 'only' additional rule was that it needed to be embarrassing enough to make the person in question wish they never had participated in the game. I then handed my paper to Tegan with the words "someone needs to read", catching Lea and Lindsey off guard.

**Tegan's POV. **

"Where is your paper?" Lindsey asked, demanding an answer from me. "Ask Sara, she is the brain behind this game" I replied, in an attempt to hand over the responsibility to her. "Hey, keep me out of this" she protested. "Fine" I replied through gritted teeth. "You see… I'm spared since my big secret already is out in the open, so are you two still game? or are you out?" I asked, nervously anticipating their answers. "What the hell! Count me in" Lea exclaimed, leaving Lindsey left to decide but I sensed that she wouldn't cave in that easily. I was wrong. "Okay ladies, buckle up 'cause it is gonna be one of hell of a ride" Sara said dramatically, never failing to exaggerate.

Lea was ordered to turn around and you could feel the excitement building in the room, before I read the options, Lea was asked to guess which one of us she thought would guess right on her contributions.

"I pick Sara. Sara, show them how it is done." Lea cheered on. "You don't have to say that twice" Sara answered confidently and I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Why does everything have to revolve around sex for you?" I grunted. "Lil. sis" she began, referring to the eight minute difference at birth "certain things siblings keep to themselves." She concluded. "Yeah, RIGHT. That is what I thought before you brought up BDSM on stage, claimed that your sobbing could easily be misinterpreted as you masturbating…?! Not to mention you almost caused a riot insinuating that we in some fucked up universe would take all of our clothes off and wash a car together… Oh and if I'm not mistaken you accidently brought up jizz, writing it off like a coloury bad word in the 90-s. Have I missed something?" I ended impatiently, looking over at Lea and Lindsey for support but their faces were contorted and soon their laughter filled the room. "…coloury bad word in the 90-s." Lea mimicked, biting down hard on her lip to try to collect herself. Lindsey looked like she would pee herself from laughing so hard. Sara on the other hand was smiling like a Cheshire cat, making me want to lash out on her, but I resorted to taking a deep breath instead. I don't know what gave me away but Lindsey and Lea laughter died out, leaving me perplexed. To save face I quickly began reading Lea's options, worried that someone would make a big deal out of my disapproval if I didn't continue right away.

"_1. I once shaved off all of my hair to impress a girl; too bad she was the first one to call me a monkey." _

"_2. Back when I was still together with Clarissa, I texted her a sex invite when I was drunk. The embarrassment reached another level when I realized that I had added an extra contact by mistake … no other than my brother."_

The contestants told me their guesses before I revealed the right answer. "Number….. 1 is correct. Sara you better shape up, the two L-s are in the lead." I teased. "Whatever floppy ear," my sister taunted back, but I simply replied by waving my ears – always out for the joke. "Snap!" Lea called out, but Sara dismissed her checking her phone. "Booty call?" Lindsey prodded and Sara silenced her by squinting her eyes.

Lindsey followed next… She guessed Lea would nail it.

"1. I posed nude once for an art installment that celebrated allies to the gay community, this was back when I was still closeted. The story doesn't end there since I accidently sent the photo through email to my entire contact list, my boss included."

I gulped reading the following scenario, afraid my voice would quiver but I managed to keep it steady.

"2. I was so nervous about going down on Tegan that I spent countless of hours trying to make up valid excuses to skip that part."

"Number 2 was correct. Lea is in the lead closely followed by Lindsey and Sara the mastermind behind this game is nowhere to be found." I quipped. On accord Sara speeded up the process and I appreciated the favour, since resorting to alcohol wasn't an option. Sex talk amongst siblings should be illegal I thought as I skeptically read Sara's options, the latter being way too graphic, but nothing surprised me anymore.

"1. I was sleep deprived after a long plane ride so I didn't bother checking where I was going and fell down a set of stairs.

2. I was ordered by my girlfriend at the time to buy new lube. When we tried it out my lips went numb and so did her lips down south. First we thought we both suffered from an allergic reaction until she read the info on the bottle 'For intercourse, to lessen the initial pain of anal sex'."

"Lea, you better protect that precious bum of yours. You never know when Sara shows up to teach you a thing or two. WOOPS I slipped." Lindsey mocked theatrically and we all burst out laughing at the mental picture we all got.


End file.
